listofdeathsfandomcom-20200216-history
Grand Theft Auto
Before The Series * Isaac - Killed by Fred Quincy as he refused to produce Quincy's cartoon film * Leonora Johnson - Murdered by Peter Dreyfuss by torturing her. * Jolene Cranley-Evans - Pushed off cliff by Jock. * Sonny Cangeloshi - Unknown. * Brian Johnson - Unknown, possibly indirectly caused by Carl "CJ" Johnson. * Night Hog - Shot twice in the head by The Angels of Death. * Mitch - Hit by a freight train whilst riding his motorcycle. * Goran,Mijo,Dragan,and Dmitar - Was betrayed during the wars along with 11 others by Darko Brevic, who sold out the squad to enemy forces for $1,000 to feed his Heroin addiction. * Bozo - Shot to death by The Police * Mr. McReary - Suicide * Dirty Sue - Hit by an oncoming tanker whilst drunk. Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas * Officer Ralph Pendelbury - Shot by Jimmy Hernandez on Tenpenny's orders for expose their corrupt deeds on Internal Affairs. * Beverly Johnson - Gunned down by the Ballas gangster in her house, which it was meant for Sean "Sweet" Johnson. * 'Jizzy-B ': Killed by CJ. * 'T-Bone Mendez '- Gunned down by CJ and Cesar Vialpando. * 'Lance "Ryder" Wilson '- Killed by CJ for betraying their gang and caused his mother's death. * Officer Jimmy Hernandez - Accidentally shot by Eddie Pulaski while he was trying to kill CJ. * 'Officer Eddie Pulaski '- Mortally wounded after the car chase, later stomped in the head by CJ. * 'Johnny Sindacco '- Died from heart attack when he saw CJ because he's been tortured by him previously. * 'Marco Forelli '- Killed by CJ on Leone's orders. * 'Big Poppa '- Killed by CJ to obtain Madd Dogg's house back. * 'Melvin "Big Smoke" Harris '- Killed by CJ for betraying their gang and caused his mother's death. * 'Officer Frank Tenpenny '- Died from his wound after his firetruck falls from the bridge. Grand Theft Auto II Grand Theft Auto: Vice City * Victor Vance - Killed when the deal goes wrong orchestrated by Ricardo Diaz * Harry - Killed when the deal goes wrong. * Lee - Killed when the deal goes wrong. * Leo Teal - Killed by Tommy Vercetti for his involvement on the botched deal. * Pierre la Ponce - Killed by Tommy Vercetti retrieve his stolen missile guide chips. * Gonzalez - Killed by Tommy Vercetti on Cortez's orders. * Carl Pearson - Killed by Tommy Vercetti on Mr. Black orders. * Mrs. Dawson - Killed by Tommy Vercetti on Mr. Black orders. * Mike Griffin - Killed by Tommy Vercetti on Mr. Black orders. * Dick Tanner - Killed by Tommy Vercetti on Mr. Black orders. * Franco Carter - Killed by Tommy Vercetti on Mr. Black orders. * Marcus Hammond - Killed by Tommy Vercetti on Mr. Black orders. * Nick Kong - Killed by Tommy Vercetti on Mr. Black orders. * Charlie Dilson - Killed by Tommy Vercetti on Mr. Black orders. * Pedro Garcia - Killed by Tommy Vercetti on Cassidy's orders. * Candy's agent - Killed by Tommy Vercetti for refusing to let Candy Suxx appear in his movie. * 'Ricardo Diaz '- Killed by Tommy Vercetti and Lance Vance for setting them up and avenging Victor's death * 'Lance Vance '- Killed by Tommy Vercetti for his betrayal. * 'Sonny Forelli '- Killed by Tommy Vercetti for setting him up at the beginning and trying to kill him. Grand Theft Auto III Grand Theft Auto IV Official Kills By Niko (Not Optional) *Bledar Morina - Killed for harassing Roman Bellic. *Kaleem Vulaj - Killed for harassing Roman Bellic. *Dardan Peterala - Killed for harassing Roman Bellic. *Vladimir Glebov - Killed for having an affair with Malorie Bardas. *Lenny Petrovic - Killed on the orders of Mikhail Faustin. *Jason Michaels - Killed on the orders of Mikhail Faustin *Mikhail Faustin - Killed on the orders of Dimitri Rascolov and to appease Kenny Petrovic. *Lyle Rivas - Killedd on the orders of Brucie Kibbutz. *Tom Rivas - Killed for not paying his debts to Brucie Kibbutz. *Charlie - Killed for trying to Arrest Niko, Playboy X, and Johnny Klebitz *Tom Goldberg - Killed for threatening to expose Francis McReary's corruption. *Marlon Bridges - Killed on the orders of Playboy X. *Jayvon Simson - Killed for ratting on Dwayne Forge. *Jose Trunchez - Killed so Dwayne Forge can get the Triangle Club back. *Jesus Trunchez - Killed so Dwayne Forge can get the Triangle Club back. *Javier Trunchez - Killed so Dwayne Forge can get the Triangle Club back. *Roman's Kidnapper - Killed for taking Roman hostage. *Oleg Minkov - Killed on the orders of the United Liberty Paper Contact. *Adam Dimayev - Killed on the orders of the United Liberty Paper Contact. *Eduard Borodin - Killed on the orders of the United Liberty Paper Contact. *Teddy Benavidez - Killed for failing to pay Ray Boccino. *Joseph DiLeo - Killed for stealing the diamonds from Ray Boccino. *John Barbosa - Killed for stealing the diamonds from Ray Boccino. *Luca Silvestri - Killed for stealing the diamonds from Ray Boccino. *Jim Fitzgerald - Killed for helping Johhny Klebitz steal from Ray Boccino. *Isaac Roth - Killed for threatening Ray Boccino. *The Hater - Killed for threatening Bernie Crane. *Anthony Spoleto - Killed on the orders of Gerald McReary. *Frank Garone - Killed on the orders of Gerald McReary. *Bucky Sligo - Killed on the orders of Derrick McReary. *Mitch - Killed in order to save Aiden O'Malley *Aiden O'Malley - Killed for trying to testify against Derrick McReary. *Charles Matteo - Killed for discovering Phil Bell's role in sabotaging a cocain deal. *Kim Young-Guk - Killed on the orders of Jon Gravelli for devaluing American currency by counterfeiting. *Anthony Corrado - Killed on the orders of Jimmy Pegorino for leaking information to the FIB. *Ray Boccino - Killed on the orders of Jimmy Pegorino for being a potential snitch. *Dimitri Rascolov - Killed for betraying Niko and trying to kill him. Random Encounter Kills (Not Optional) *Eddie Low - Killed in self defense by Niko. *Clarence Little - Killed in self defense by Niko. *Sal - Killed after Gracie Ancelotti sent him to kill Niko. *Tony - Killed after Gracie Ancelotti sent him to kill Niko. *Mark - Killed after Gracie Ancelotti sent him to kill Niko. *Anthony - Killed after Gracie Ancelotti sent him to kill Niko. *Benny - Killed after Gracie Ancelotti sent him to kill Niko. Kill One Or The Other (Optional) *Playboy X or Dwayne Forge - Can kill either one, depending on player's choice. *Francis McReary or Derrick McReary - Can kill either one, depending on player's choice *Wedding Assassin or Jimmy Pegorino - In the Deal Ending, Niko kills the Wedding Assassin for killing Roman Bellic. In the Revenge Ending, Niko kills Jimmy Pegorino for killing Kate McReary. Potentially Spared People (Optional) *Ivan Bytchkov - Can be killed or spared during Ivan The Not So Terrible. *Cherise Glover - Can be killed or spared during Ruff Rider. *Clarence Little - Can be killed or spared during Holland Nights. *Darko Brevic - Can be killed or spared during That Special Someone. *Unnamed Russian Goon - Can be killed or spared during Portrait of a Killer. *Unnamed Jewish Mobster - Can be killed or spared during Late Checkout. Optional Kills During Missions *Jimmy - Can be killed during Clean Getaway. *Mickey - Can be killed during Uncle Vlad. *Joseph Kaplan - Can be killed after Dimitri knocks him out during Do You Have Protection? *Brett - Can be killed during Do You Have Protection? *Karen - Can be killed during Final Interview. *Vasily - Can be killed during Wrong is Right. *Alonzo - Can be killed during A Long Way To Fall so he won't warn Teddy. *Talbot Daniels - Can be killed during Weekend at Florian's. *Frankie Gallo - Can be killed by Niko or the LCPD during To Live and Die in Alderney. *John - Can be killed during Flatline. *Doctor Rosom - Can be killed during Flatline. *Cherise Glover's Boyfriend - Can be killed or spared during Cherise's Random Encounter. *Slimeball - Can be killed or spared during Ilyena Faustin's Random Encounter. *Shirley Harlingford - Can be killed during Jeff's first Random Encounter. Most Wanted Missions (Optional) *Maxwell Caughlin *Scott Guzowski *Antonio Rivette *Rodrigo Stavnes *Fernando Tisdel *Tyler Pickrel *Preston Pecinovsky *Alonso Goralski *Bert Reker *Freddy Paparo *Shon Kikuchi *Jimmy Kand *Simon Nashly *Tommy Francovic *Lino Friddell *Juan Haimo *Darren Covey *Leo Brodell *Christov Mahonvic *Marty Boldenow *Noel Katsuda *Rodney McEniry *Glenn Lushbaugh *Phil Bacerra *Sergi Szerbin *Danny Hatmaker *Mervin Eskuchen *Frederick Harrison *Keenan Burdett Grand Theft Auto V * Brad Snider - Died from his wound after he's been shot by Dave Norton. * Esteban Jimenez - Killed at the shootout caused by either Franklin Clinton or Lamar Davis to repossess his bike. * D Ballas - Shot by Stretch for setting up the ambush. * Jay Norris - Died when his rigged smartphone exploded on his head caused by Michael De Santa. * Johnny Klebitz ''- Stomped to death by Trevor Philips. * Terry Thorpe - Killed by Trevor to prevent him for warning his gangs about Johnny's death. * Clay Simons - Killed by Trevor to prevent him for warning his gangs about Johnny's death. * Ortega - Killed by Trevor in order to become Sandy Shores drug lord. * Most of O'Neil Brothers - Killed by Trevor for making the deal with Chinese Triads. * Tahir Javan - Shot in the head by Michael with a rifle on Haines' orders. * Javier Madrazo - Killed by Michael on Martin's orders. * Elwood, Walton, and Wynn O'Neil - Killed by Franklin and Michael. * Floyd Hebert - Killed off-screen by Trevor. * Debra - Killed off-screen by Trevor. * '''Rocco Pelosi '- Killed by Michael for beating his producer, Solomon Richards. * 'Molly Schultz '- Killed when her body sucked into jet's turbine engine, shredded her body. * 'Andreas Sanchez '- Shot in the head by Steve Haines for betraying him. * Trevor Philips ''(Non-canon) - Died in a fire caused by either Franklin or Michael. * ''Michael De Santa ''(Non-canon) - Falls to his death caused by Franklin Clinton. * '''Wei Cheng '- Killed by Franklin Clinton in order to tying up loose ends. * 'Harold "Stretch" Joseph '- Killed by Michael De Santa in order to tying up loose ends and for betraying Franklin and Lamar. * 'Steve Haines '- Shot in the head by Trevor Philips with a rifle in order to tying up loose ends. * 'Devin Weston '- Died when his car falls from the cliff caused by Franklin, Michael, and Trevor. Grand Theft Auto VI Coming Soon! Category:Video games Category:Action Category:United States